musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet 16 (group)
Sweet 16 is a Bulgarian pop girl group, which was created through the Nova television talent show X Factor in 2014. The group comprises the singers Gery-Nikol Georgieva, Hristina Hristova and Mishel Straminski. Career 2014: X Factor Bulgaria In 2014, Gery-Nikol Georgieva, Hristina Hristova and Mishel Straminski auditioned as solo candidates for the third series of the Bulgarian televised singing competition X Factor. They failed to progress to the "Girls" category at "judges' houses" but were put together to form a three-piece girl band in September 2014 during the "bootcamp" stage of the competition, thus qualifying for the "Groups" category where their mentor was Velizar Sokolov - Zaki. At first the girls were unsure whether they want to be a group or not, however at the end they agreed. They left the show in week 7 after they were at the bottom with the other male group by fan votes. They sang "Survivor" (Destiny's Child) and with this song they led Bulgaria to be proud of them, just like when they performed Rihanna's song Diamonds in the final showdown. After Sanya and Lyubo voted for Plamen and Ivo and Zaki and Maria for them, the audience' vote was revealed. They were with the lowest result and left the show on 8th place. Members Mishel Straminski Mishel Straminski (born May 2, 1998) was born in Israel, but has lived in Varna, Bulgaria since childhood. She loves to practice different dance styles. Hristina Hristova Hristina Hristova (born July 19, 1999), was born in Tutrakan and raised in Silistra, Bulgaria. From 2016 she is also a model for Megz. On 6 October 2016 she was announced as the first performer in the Krisko's label Adamand Records. She also adopted the stage name TITA. Gery-Nikol Georgieva Gery-Nikol Georgieva (born July 30, 1998) was born and raised in Varna. In 2015, shortly after her departure from The X Factor, Gery-Nikol was spotted by the prominent Bulgarian rapper Krisko and was immediately signed to the Bulgarian record label Facing The Sun. Shortly afterwards, she began her solo career following the release of her debut single "Eла и си вземи" ("Come and Get It") featuring her fellow mentor Krisko. The song quickly made a surprising impact and became one of the biggest hits in the Bulgarian charts during the summer of 2015. At the end of the year she released her second single "Момиче като мен" ("Girl Like Me"), accompanied with a music video. Both videos of the two singles were watched by a record number of viewers on the Vbox7 and YouTube channels. The music video for her second single however sparked controversy, mainly due to the request of the Bulgarian State Agency for Child Protection to SEM to determine whether the content was obscene or not. In late 2015, SEM refused to consider the case due to the lack of legal norms.Gery-Nikol - BG record music or another scandal External links *Official Facebook page References Category:Bulgarian girl groups Category:Bulgarian musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 2014 Category:Vocal quintets Category:The X Factor (TV series) contestants Category:2014 establishments in Bulgaria Category:X Factor (Bulgarian TV series) Category:Culture in Sofia